


Against the Gradient

by makingitwork



Series: Chase/House [35]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Basically PWP, Gay, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Lube, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Orgasms, Slash, Underage Chase, school au, young Chase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2049888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House is the new teacher at the very prestigious catholic boarding school. </p><p>It's no wonder he notices the teasing blond student with an Australian twang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against the Gradient

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by Roxy Smith! I took a few liberties with it, but I worked extra hard for you :))  
> x

House sighed, sitting at the side of the assembly hall. He'd taken a job as a science teacher in the most prestigious boarding school there was, very strict, very religious, but hey, the pay was good, and the 41 year old man never said no to good pay. 

He limped through the corridors; dorm rooms were shared in groups of four, the all-boys school was large though, and sharing was easy, with two bunk beds in each one. He paused when he saw four boys who weren't in the assembly he had just snuck out of. They were being led by a tall, golden haired boy, lithe, lean, but obviously toned, with tanned skin and bright blue eyes, all dressed exceptionally, with dark grey trousers and light grey jumpers and red ties. "Oh come on, James," the golden haired boy grinned, wrapping his arm around more gangly one with glasses "Don't be so stiff, this is great, no one's gonna notice we're missing."

"And what about Mr Harding? Won't he look at his tutor group and think, huh, where are the four missing students?" A black boy growled, and House raised his eyebrows, huh, the black kid wants to be leader, but he can't shove out the Australian supermodel. Interesting. 

"Eric," the blond hissed "Calm do-"

"Guys," the muscled one hisses, and he points at House "There's someone over there."

"Who?" the blond whirls around "Come on Kutner, I can't see any-" he freezes when he meets House's eyes. "Shit." He hisses, taking a step back "Okay, can he see us?" Obviously, they don't think House can hear them. 

"Yes, I can." House grumbled, limping out of the shadows, and the four of them stand in a line against the wall in perfect order, hands clasped in front of them. "So..." he twirls his cane, pressing the end of it into the blonds chest, making a small thudding sounds and the blond swallows a gasp "Why did you decide to skip out on the sermon, Mr..."

"Chase." 

"Everyone calls him Robbi-"

"Shut up, Kutner!" Chase hisses, shooting him a warning look and House hums thoughtfully

"That's weird." House ponders aloud, still pinning Chase to the wall, the kids floppy blond hair falls from behind his ears into his forehead, and House has to bite back the urge to brush them away. The kid's 17. "Why are you in charge? Eric over there could beat you to a bloody pulp, and so could Kutner. Not so sure about James," he eyes the lanky one that Chase is standing beside, the two of them are obviously closest, they're almost holding hands. 

"I-"

"Don't answer, Wombat." House drops his cane, and sees Chase shoot James a cautious look, to which James just nudges him reassuringly. Huh. "You, Eric, why'd you follow the golden boy over here?"

"He's loyal." Eric answers easily, albeit stiffly, he's quickly figuring out that House isn't like many of the other teachers at this school. "Loyalty's rare, but he's loyal. I respect that."

"Huh, I guess," House turns to Kutner "What about you?"

"He's rich. Like...richer than the rest of us rich, and he always invites us over in the summer when he goes home. He has a yacht. Tell him about your yacht, Robbie."

"Jesus, Kutner, he doesn't wanna hear it." Chase massages his temples, opening his mouth to say something else, but James steps up. 

"Um...excuse me, Sir, but the punishment for sneaking out of a sermon reading is a detention, and I don't know what this is, but either give us a detention, or let us go to main hall." His voice is calm, soothing, and he's stronger than he looks. House purses his lips thoughtfully, taking in the merry band of four again. They're friends, that much is clear, good friends, the kind of friends that have an unbreakable bond, each has been abandoned by their parents and thrown into a boarding school that preaches at them all the time. They presumably share a dorm, but how does the dynamic work, that's what House is wondering. So, Chase is the leader, ideas man, and Jimmy's his best friend, presumably oldest friend. Maybe first friend he had when he came here. Eric's smart, but he doesn't like the rules of the school, so when Chase comes up with ideas to bend rules, Eric comes along, and challenges Chase's thinking, maybe he wanted to be leader, but something must have happened, maybe they got in trouble, and Chase took the fall for all of them, maybe got suspended and beaten by his parents a little bit, so Foreman's stopped challenging him. And Kutner...he seems to like all of them a lot more than he lets on, he's not dumb, but he's not that bright, more along for the ride and he'll never admit how much he cares because he could get hurt. He's the muscle, he makes sure no other group of boys gets up in their face. James is responsible, and is there to look out for Chase more than anything else. 

Interesting. 

"You're absolutely right," House nods, and the boys stare up at him wide eyed "Go back to the sermon, and I won't tell anyone about this little mishap. Now, run along," the boys stare at each other, before sprinting away down the hall towards the assembly. 

Huh, House thinks to himself. Interesting.

...  
...  
...

He looks Robert Chase up in the school system, and he's a little surprised, he's smart, exceptionally so, highest grades in the year most terms, but he's had detention after detention, order mark after order mark, homework in late, and then when House goes back a year, he finds it, suspension for three weeks for...he clicks on it, 'For sneaking off school campus and starting a bonfire party in the forest'. Ah, he didn't do that alone. But Chase took the rap. Loyalty. It is rare. 

He looks up as his class start filing in and he turns off his computer, the classroom's relatively old fashioned, large windows, desks for two in a rigid order in two columns, all facing the blackboard. Blackboard. With chalk. Not white board with markers. 

He sees, quite by luck, Chase and Wilson sitting at the back together. 

"So!" House slams his cane onto the floor, and the quiet chatter stops immediately, every boy looks up, eyes wide "I'm Mr House, your science teacher, blah blah, so, let's start with Chemistry, shall we? Mr...Chase, why not come up here for a demonstration?" Chase's shoulders slumped, and he turns to Wilson who pats him on the back encouragingly. Chase walks to the front of the class confidently, sliding his hands into his pocket. He shoots the other boys an award-winning grin and they smile, Chase is well-liked. "So, Mr Chase, can you tell everyone the number of protons and neutrons in an Alpha particle?"

"Uh..." Chase bites his bottom lip tauntingly "4?"

"Good. Why?"

Chase frowns, eyebrows knitting together, he looks at Wilson in the audience, who stares at him wide-eyed, so Chase turns to others, who shrug or mouth apologies. "I don't know, Sir."

"Well then, guess." House taps his cane against the ground impatiently, and then catches Chase staring at the cane with wide-eyes. "Go on." He slams it down again, and Chase jumps, as do most of the boys in the class. Why would th- oh. Oh, of course. This was an old fashioned school, with old fashioned teaching styles, set ups, methods, values...and punishments. They've probably all been whipped by a cane before. House has a delicious image of doing it to Chase, but not here, somewhere private, where hungry, horny teenagers can feast their eyes all of him. 

"Because...when the big bang happened it spewed out loads of particles of all different sizes, and Helium ended up that size...?" He's nervous, but it's a good guess, and for a question that doesn't have an answer, House has to accept it as right.

"Good." He says simply "Now Mr Chase, do you like Mr Wilson over there in the back?"

The blond seems confused by the subject change, as is James. "Yes, Sir." He nods, and House bites back a growl of desire at the authoritative term "He's my best friend."

"Why?"

Chase's eyes glimmer across everyone in the room "Because...I've known him since I was 11, he was my first roommate, my first friend here, and...we...do everything together, I guess," he rubs the back of his neck lamely "What does this have to do with Chemistry?"

"Do you think Mr Wilson likes you too?"

"Um...yes, I think so Sir,"

"Do you, Mr Wilson?" House asks, turning and pointing his cane at the other boy, the children in the class and thoroughly confused now, this has nothing to do with chemistry, but they watch, intrigued. This isn't news to them, they know how close Chase and Wilson are, there are rumours that the two are...very very close, for guys, if you know what I mean. But they're dispelled as rumours and gossip, and Chase is too popular for anyone to ever speak out against it. Besides, he's well-liked, no one wants to hurt his reputation. 

"I do, Sir." James calls out "We look out for each other, like brothers."

Chase grins "Like brothers."

Huh. "Alright then, get back to your seat, enough distractions. Now, who wants to blow stuff up?"

And like all teenage boys, they all cheer, the odd opening forgotten as they follow the limping teacher outside to the field, to watch fire burn in different colours and sparklers to go off from a tin of Sulphur Dioxide. 

...  
...  
...

House watches the four of them eat. They're sat outside, munching on something from the cafeteria, the four of them under a tree, just outside House's classroom, so he sits on the window sill, eating his own lunch, watching and listening. 

"I'm serious," Eric laughs "The head teacher said he's not totally against hiring a woman teacher."

"That's so cool," Kutner shakes his head wistfully, stealing Chase's sandwich and taking a bite, to which the blond laughs at, lying on his back on the soft grass, hands tucked beneath his head, James lies back beside him, and Foreman just stretches his legs forward, hands holding him up "I mean...it's not so cool if the chick's an 80 year old Latin teacher." He picks a leaf out of his black hair as it falls from above. 

Chase laughed loudly, rubbing his face "Man, I hate latin. Amora! Amoras! Amoraie!"

"You should come to the study sessions," Foreman points out "There are some really great tutors for latin."

"He's right," Wilson adds when Chase groans in a 'not you too' type of way "Come on, you can't get by on being great at Maths and Chemistry, you gotta even the playing field." He turns his head on the grass to look at Chase, who sighs, licking his lips 

"I know," the blond sighs, shifting on the grass, he closes his eyes "Not like it matters though, my parents are forcing me to become doctors anyway. Maybe I should flunk latin on purpose."

"And you, right James?" Kutner asks absentmindedly "Aren't your parents forcing you to become a doctor too?" James nods, and Eric shrugs

"I want to be a Doctor. I think it's cool." The ebony skinned man pipes up

"Me too," Lawrence takes a grape. Chase grumbles

"Great, maybe we can all work at the same hospital and be best friends forever," he calls teasingly, James laughs, and Kutner grins, but Eric is thinking, hard. Chase peaks open an eye, surprised at the lack of retort from Eric, "Eric? You okay, mate?"

"Yeah, it's just...over there, Marcus is beating the shit out of Henry." 

Chase sits up quickly, as does James, and Kutner peers out at the field, where they can see the large boy kicking the smaller one. "Let's go," Chase urges, standing, the three of them watch him, and Chase turns to Kutner "Lawrence- we can totally take him!"

"Yeah, but...not without getting kicked around a bit first, I meant...Marcus is two years older than us, he-"

"Eric," Chase's tone is pleading, but the dark man watches him apologetically, Chase turns to James, who pats Chase's ankle reassuringly, but makes no move to stand. "Fine," Chase flips them off "I'll do it myself." And House watches, impressed, as he does. He manages to get Henry aware, but then he and Marcus get into a scuffle, and Chase is agile enough to dodge a few fatal punches, and deliver a few of his own, but he lacks the pure strength that Marcus has, and the boys are cheering for it to go on, aside from Kutner, Eric and James, who know what will happen to Chase if he gets suspended again. They try to drag him back, but Marcus grabs Chase's shoulders, hauls him into the air like a ragdoll and sends him crashing down, Chase groans, struggling to get up, as a teacher on duty notices the fight, and rushes forward. Chase has blood pouring from his nose, a few bruises and scrapes, he gets to his feet, shakily, and then slams his foot up high, crunching into Marcus's chin, sending him staggering back. It's the last hit. 

"Mr Mathews! Mr Chase! Enough of this immediately!" Screams the teacher, and they go to stand side by side, knees shaking "Care to explain what this is all about?"

...  
...  
...

House looks up, grinning when he sees Chase, who has his satchel hanging over his shoulder, in his uniform, he looks fine, but he moves his shoulders a little stiffly. "Mr House, sir," he rubs the back of his neck "I'm here for my detention?"

"Of course," he grins like a predator "Take a seat, Mr Chase." Chase sits down in the middle of the room at a lone desk, taking out his Latin book. He can feel House's eyes on him and tries to ignore it. "So...how did it feel when your merry band didn't help you out?"

Chase wants to ask how House knows about any of it, but doesn't. "They didn't want to get into the fight, and I won't blame them for that. But they tried to help when they saw that I was getting the shit beaten out of me." 

House smirks, knowing he could punish the boy for the swearing, but he doesn't, because he doesn't think he'll be able to help himself, instead, he stares. 

Chase can feel the intensity, burning into him, it drives him mad. It's no secret that he's done things with boys, there were a few dotted around the school. It wasn't a relationship, you just...do things. He'd done things with James, but it wasn't...it was just something else they did together, pinning each other to the walls of the bathroom, hands sneaking into one another's trousers, foreheads pressed together hotly. They were best friends. It was just another thing they did. Mr House is...good-looking. He seems Chase's type. He sneaks a glance up, to find the teacher staring at his hair, so he looks back down again, uncaught. House has a...rugged, intense look, and it makes Chase squirm a little. He parts his legs, running his fingers through his hair as he tries to concentrate on Latin. 

And that's when he hears the teacher stifle a groan behind a cough. He looks up and House is looking under the desk, at the youngers parted legs, and Chase realises-holy shit. The teacher likes him. Christ- maybe, maybe he can get a good fucking out of this. Chase knows a thing or two about seduction, as he slides the end of his pen in between his lips, hollowing his cheeks and sucking softly. Another cough from the desk. Chase tries to hide a smirk, as he lets his tongue trade the edge of the pen and sighs. Another cough. "Sir?" Chase looks up innocently "Do you need some water?"

House glares at him, a wry smile on his face "You cocky little shit."

Chase can't fight his grin "I don't know what you're talking about, Sir."

House gets up, limping over to the door, and locking it, Chase stays sat where he is, looking forward, twirling the pen between his fingers, and then he hears the blind snap shut, and then nothing. House is standing right behind him, and he places a firm, and gentle hand on Chase's shoulder, and the boy jumps. "Interesting," House whispers, other hand coming around to tug at Chase's tie, loosen it, and throw it away. And then he's undoing the buttons near his neck, as far down as the jumper will allow, before he slides his hand against the newly revealed, soft, young skin "You're all talk, have you ever actually done something with a guy?"

"Yes," Chase manages, barely above a whisper, and House hisses in jealously

"Let me guess, that Wilson guy?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business," Chase murmured, raising his hands obediently when House pulled off his jumper and undid the rest of his shirt, he splays his hands down the lightly muscled torso as Chase tries to keep his breathing under control. House's arm graze his nipples and they harden immediately. He keeps his eyes trained forward, looking at the blackboard and seeing nothing. House's fingers deftly undo the buttons of Chase's pants and graze his hard on. "Jesus Christ." Chase hisses, head tipping back, eyes fluttering shut

House looks him over, one hand brushing Chase's golden hair out of his eyes, the other stroking the young boy gently "Blasphemy. Nice. Nothing I like more than an atheist in a catholic school."

"Why not just look in the mirror then?"

"Ooh, feisty. Get up, pretty boy, I want you bent over my desk." He watches, pleased as Chase is quick to follow orders, he bends across the desk at the front, ass sticking out, head cushioned on his arms, shaking with anticipation. "That's right," House coos, running a flat hand down the smooth back "So beautiful," he pushes down the trousers and underwear, kicing his legs out further so he can stand between them. "Ever been fucked?"

"Once," Chase manages "Some frat guy at a party, I was drunk, don't even remember it."

That soothes House somewhat, and he pops the lube out of his pocket, taking himself out. He's harder than he's ever been in his life, aching for the fresh young thing splayed out in front of him. "You'll remember this," he promises "You'll always remember this." He lubes himself up, and slide one lone finger into Chase's hot, tight heat, it sucks him in. "Fuck," he positions himself, and pushes in slowly, getting about half way when Chase starts clenching around him, breathing heavily "Hey, hey, relax," he places a calming hand between his shoulder blades "Just relax. It's okay, you're okay."

"H-hurts," he whines, "I-I don't know if I wanna do this an- AH!" He cries out in splintering pain when House rams in the rest of the way, he's reeling, scrabbling for purchase in desperation "Oh god," he cries, head hanging "W-why?" He's being stretched in an unholy way, nothing feels good everything hurts.

"Couldn't let you do something stupid like backing out." House explains, rolling his hips, but Chase is just shaking with pain, so House pulls out, and thrusts in, more fluidly, and hits Chase's prostrate dead on. Everyone goes white for the younger one, just pleasure. Nothing else, no other feeling but pleasure, and he's meeting House thrust for thrust, rising up on his arms, to arch his back and mewl pitifully as he screams, screams for House to fuck him harder, deeper, faster, anything as long as he keeps going. "I'm close," House warns, leaning down and sucking of Chase's neck, restricting the younger one's movements as he pistons in and out. 

"I-in-inside me," Chase pleads, legs shaking, as he comes, untouched, onto the desk. His muscles clench deliciously around House, who forces his load deep, very, very deep, inside the younger one. 

"I'll be inside you for days," House promised, nipping at Chases ear, as they both slumped over and caught their breath. House pulled out and Chase whimpered, sliding to the floor, leaning against the desk heavily. "You okay?"

"Mmmhmm," he slurred, as House tucked himself in, and then Chase started closing his eyes

"Woah! Wombat, no sleeping!"

"M'tired," and he tipped over, his intense orgasm draining him, and he promptly fell asleep. 

If House draped his jacket over him, it was only because it fell off. 

If Chase imagined House kissing his forehead, it was only because he was exhausted. 

...  
...  
...

"You okay, man?" Wilson asked, as Chase staggered back to their bedroom. Eric and Kutner were out at a late night study session. Chase almost collapsed, so James wrapped his arm around him tightly "Hey, what's up?"

"Just got-" he hissed "Best fucking ever."

James laughed breathlessly, helping Chase into bed "Good for you man, who was it?" Chase tugged on Wilson's collar, pulling his best friend down onto the bed with him, and kissing him dirtily. 

"Mr House."

"What?" James asked breathlessly, eyes alight "Seriously?" Chase nodded, proud, and Wilson laughed, "Good for you, man, good for you," and they fell asleep in each others arms, minds whirring. 

If Eric and Kutner walked in and saw them like that, and didn't say anything, it was only because they knew exactly what it was.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment!  
> x


End file.
